1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product reworking system and control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic product manufacturing, when electronic products cannot pass the quality testing process, it is necessary to rework them. Nowadays, the same kind of electronic products may be classified according to whether or not they are of type RoHS (the restriction of use of certain hazardous substances in electrical and electronic equipment). In order to rework the two types of electronic products, it is necessary to use two reworking machines. However, using two reworking machines can increase costs and reduce the efficiency rate of each machine.
What is needed, therefore, is a reworking system and control method thereof that can process two types of electronic products with only one reworking machine.